1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an error detection and correction method for data transmission, and more particularly, to an error detection and correction method for data transmission applied for large amounts of serial data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Serial data transmission methods are commonly used in data transmission between two different electronic apparatuses. To transmit data between two electronic apparatuses, a clock signal line is used for synchronization and a data line is used to transmit data therebetween. Generally, there is a default value in the data line directed by the circuitry thereof for representing voltage level of the data line when no data is transmitted on the data line. In order to ensure data accuracy of data transmitted between the two electronic apparatuses, an acknowledgement signal having a value inversed to the default value is transmitted from the electronic apparatus sending the data to the electronic apparatus receiving the data when a serial data has been transmitted. The electronic apparatus receiving the data then checks the acknowledgement signal so as to determine whether the electronic apparatus sending the data has completed its transmission.
In some situations, when two apparatuses are synchronized, the electronic apparatus sending the data may lose part of the clock signal, thus delaying the transmission of signals. The electronic apparatus receiving the data, however, is not aware of the situation and thus may receive erroneous data as the acknowledgement signal. Because the electronic apparatus receiving the data may recognize the received erroneous acknowledgement signal as a correct signal, the electronic apparatus receiving the data may continually receive data from the transmitting end. The electronic apparatus receiving the data may find out that the data being received is erroneous, only after receiving a number of data segments. As a result, the entire cycle of data is required to be retransmitted.
In other words, during data transmission, if one transmission end does not receive or transmit data on a real time basis due to loss of a clock signal, thereby delaying or causing error in the data transmission, there is no effective error detection mechanism provided, which can provide real time error detection and notify the electronic apparatus sending the data to resend the serial data. Thus, an entire cycle of data is required to be resent, even if only one serial data among the entire cycle of data is erroneous, reducing transmission performance.